1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cartridge tape drives, and more particularly to a cartridge tape drive having a slidable assembly for maintaining a tape cartridge positioned completely within an enclosure during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic tape storage devices are commonly used for the storage of large amounts of digital data because they provide an economical and reliable means for temporary and permanent storage. Because magnetic tape systems inherently rely on serial recording, access times are substantially longer than other modern storage devices, but at the same time the danger of catastrophic failure is virtually absent. Thus it has become common practice to utilize tape systems as data backup for floppy disk and hard disk files, typically by reading out the entire contents of a random access memory system at the end of the day or other operating period, and retaining this data in storage until the next backup date or time.
In conventional tape drive systems, a tape cartridge is inserted and retained in the tape drive for record and/or playback functions. The tape cartridge used for these applications is typically 3.25 inches by 2.5 inches by 0.5 inches. During operation, the tape is positioned partly within the tape drive assembly and partly outside the tape drive assembly. In particular, the tape cartridge typically protrudes from the face of the tape drive assembly one-half inch or more. Since the tape cartridge protrudes from the face of the tape drive assembly, the tape cartridge is subject to interference from others who may accidently bump into the tape while it is recording. Since such tapes are typically used for backing up a system overnight or for long periods of time, the chance for disruption can be high.
Moreover, although the conventional configuration allows a user the ability to access the tape cartridge via the protruding portion of the tape cartridge, this configuration nonetheless is undesirable in view of the design of today's computers. In particular, it is desirable to have peripheral components, such as floppy discs, tape cartridge and so forth be flush with the instrument face of the computer or even somewhat behind that position. In addition to the aesthetic advantage of the tape cartridge being more hidden from view during operation, or even behind a hinged front door for the computer, such a configuration minimizes the chances of the tape cartridge being disturbed during operation since it is no longer protruding.
What is needed therefore is a tape cartridge drive which includes a mechanism for maintaining a tape cartridge positioned in non-protruding fashion during operation.